Mission: Impossible  Furuba style
by xChaiChanx
Summary: SlightAU. Shigure is the leader of an undercover team of spies aka The Impossible Missions Force IMF what happens when he gets orders one day to kill Akito and free Kyo from his confinement? More explanation inside, way better then desc sounds please R
1. Chapter 1

**OMG! My first completed Furuba fic very cool :D Okay well this story is based off the old television series Mission Impossible. I doubt a majority of you have seen it but if you have that's awesome, if you haven't ask your parents if they have the DVDs or something because that's how I got into it. Usually on MI the plans are very elaborate and you don't get what they're doing until the very end when the whole thng comes together. I really hope my story is like that, if not that's alright I still had tons of fun making it**

**All the characters in this story for the most part have been given jobs based off the Mission Impossible series. Tohru as Cinamon (sort of Oo) Ayame as Roulin, Shigure as Mr. Briggs/Phelps, Haru as Barney and sorry to say there is no willy in this story. Did anyone get what I just said? **

**I guess you could say this is a mixture of anime/manga based. Like characters from the manga will appear that are not in the show and there are a lot of refrences to the manga, like a lot a lot but I would have to say it's mostly show based **

**Rating:** T for language, gun use and non-graphic violence (well at least I don't think it's that graphic)

**Pairings: **None really. There is one (or I should say two) pairings in this but it was really important to the story. Like, so important I wouldn't be able to write the thing if they weren't a couple. Let's just say Tohru does not end up with anybody

**Spoilers:** No anime spoilers but many manga spoilers for volume 17 and light spoilers for volume 12

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fruits basket or Mission Impossible, although I am desperately looking for a Yuki and Roulin plushie XD

* * *

Shigure's hands were shoved deep inside his pockets as he walked down the sunny path in his suit he usually only wore for occasions like these. He whistled a little tune, trying to make the pathway to the "newest destination" a little less tedious. Eventually Shigure found himself on the outside of a public pool in front of a vending machine. He smirked slightly when he saw the "OUT OF ORDER" sign plastered to the outside of the window. Shigure clasped the dollar bill in his pocket and shoved it inside the money slot, quickly pressing 'A1' on the keyboard. 

Shigure smirked again as he reached down to pick up his snack which had made quite a large _thump_ as it impacted with the ground. He grabbed his change and balled up the 'out of order' sign and threw it in the trash. He quickly rushed back to his car parked in an abandoned parking lot a block away from the pool.

Once Shigure was in the safety of his own car, he ripped open his bag of Doritos to find a tape recorder inside and many small snapshots protected by a tiny white envelope. Shigure sat the tape recorder on the dash board and pressed play and opened the envelope careful not to tear the pictures.

"_Good morning Mr. Sohma." _The voice coming from the tape sounded like and older man. Shigure pulled out a picture from the envelope. His eyes widened.

"_The man you are looking at goes by the name Akito Sohma. A sinister character that until now we had no idea about. We received a file on him from an anonymous family member the other day." _Shigure stared at the picture in shock.

"_Murder, attempted murder, abuse, these are all charges that can fit this man. He does not hesitate to kill." _Shigure laid the picture on the dashboard as well looking at the next picture in the case.

"_One of the worst crimes that he has committed is looking up this boy against his will." _Shigure took out a picture of Kyo, his eyes widened even more.

"_His name is Kyo Sohma and a few months ago he was put in confinement by Akito. Simply placing Akito in jail will not free this boy since his house is under strict regulation to keep Kyo imprisoned." _ Shigure set the picture next to the tape recorder and just listened to the rest of the tape.

"_Your mission, should you choose to accept it, would be to free Kyo from this cage and remove Akito permanently. As usually if you or any of your IM force were to be caught or killed, the secretary would disavow any knowledge of your works. Good luck, Shigure. This tape will self destruct in five seconds." _True to its word the car soon filled with smoke from the tape that immediately disintegrated from the inside out.

Shigure ran his fingers through his locks, completely perplexed by what had just happened. It had only been a few months ago when Akito had taken Kyo into isolation, and he always knew that Akito had been quite mysterious, but to get the Impossible Missions Force involved, it seemed a bit extreme. _…We received a file from an anonymous family member the other day…_

'An anonymous family member? But, who could that be?' Shigure shook his head out of his own stupidity. It had to be Tohru, she was the one who took it the hardest when Kyo had been locked up and it was only recently that she had found out about the Sohma's family ties with the IMF. He had bigger problems to worry about though.

Was he really willing to accept a mission that involved _killing_ their God? And if he were to accept the mission, would there be anyone else who would risk so much for this? He sighed as he pulled his car out of the parking lot. 'I must be going insane.' He thought as he drove back to his loving home.

----------------------

"Oh, hi Shigure! You're back just in time. I just finished breakfast." Tohru greeted as he walked into the kitchen.

"Thank you Tohru, would you mind if I took this to go?" Shigure said grabbing his plate and running upstairs before she even got a chance to answer.

"Good morning Ms. Honda." Yuki stepped in the kitchen, still a little groggy, especially from the summer heat.

"Oh, uh, good morning, Yuki!" Tohru greeted forcing to take her mind off of Shigure for the moment.

"Is something that matter?"

"What? Oh no, nothing really it's just strange, that's all."

"What's strange?" Yuki questioned.

"Well usually Shigure loves to eat with us, but today he grabbed his food and ran up to his room." This grabbed Yuki's attention immediately. "Oh well I'm probably reading too much into it, I shouldn't pry. Where he wants to eat breakfast is none of my business." Tohru said putting out some more food on the table as Yuki looked suspiciously toward the stairs.

-------------------------

Shigure dug through his closet, which was a mess, looking for his briefcase. Why was this place such a mess anyway? Finally he found a black leather portfolio with the words "Impossible Missions Force" written boldly in gold across the cover. He opened it up slowly and stared at the stack of pictures with plastic covers surrounding them.

The first picture that showed was Ayame. It was a clip from a magazine he had debuted in for his business. He looked at the picture and quickly threw it on the table starting his pile.

He went through a few more pictures when he stumbled across Hatori. His picture was of him and other business partners from their family hospital. In the plastic over it included some background information. Without a second thought he also added him into the pile.

The next picture was of a girl whose facial expressions were cold and unforgiving. He looked at the profile name "Isuzu Sohma." He hadn't seen her in a while and she always seemed handy in missions like these. He quickly placed her on top of the others.

Down the list of pictures he also added Haru and Yuki into the pile. Shigure closed the briefcase still overflowing with pictures and looked down at the pictures with a dissatisfying look on his face. There was someone missing, but who? Shigure smiled and rummaged around his dresser for a picture. After a long time of digging he finally found it.

It was a small picture, taken a few years ago but it was the best he could find. "Ms. Tohru Honda, welcome to the IMF." Shigure said placing her picture gently on top of the pile.

* * *

**In Mission Impossible I cannot help but laugh at how cheesy the names are, or how Mr. Briggs/Phelps gets his mission everytime. It's so lame so the first part was really me attempting to make fun of that but in the show the tape really does self destruct and I wouldn't be surprised if in a future that's how he gets the mission XD  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Usually I will have a lot to say about each chapter** **but I really can't think of anything to say for this one.** **Erm... read and review **

* * *

Tohru walked into the meeting place with Yuki by her side. She hadn't been to the main house in awhile, and especially not under these circumstances. The circumstance being, she was ordered to come.

Tohru was given strict instructions that she couldn't make a sound until told otherwise; this just made her even more nervous. It also didn't help that Yuki or Shigure, who had told her to come in the first place, didn't give her any extra information. After dodging overhead branches and climbing over many rocks, Tohru, being led by Yuki, had finally made it to where they were supposed to meet, although she was still unsure why they couldn't be seen.

They found themselves in a broken down house, filled with dust and only God knows what else. Yuki continued walking up a flight of stairs, which creaked a little more then they should have, up into a room where Tohru was relieved to see some familiar faces.

Tohru looked around the room to see Ayame, Hatori, and Rin all making nervous small talk around a table. Something wasn't right, though. The three of them looked up at Tohru with wide eyes, as if scared of her presence, which made Tohru blush slightly. Rin began to glare at her and stood up from the table the three were sitting around, making a large _squeak_ as her chair slid against the floor.

"What is _she_ doing here?" Rin asked demandingly pointing a finger at Tohru, which was quickly swatted away by the back of Yuki's hand.

"Whether she is here or not is not up to us, whether she stays here or not is up to her." Yuki replied glaring at Rin. She opened her mouth to say something but decided against it. She shot Tohru a final glare and then went back to sit next to Ayame and Hatori. That was another thing that was bothering Tohru. Ayame didn't jump up and down when he saw Yuki walk through the door. He just smiled and gave him a nod, and surprisingly, Yuki smiled back. Tohru opened her mouth to ask everyone what was going on but was cut off by the door slamming against the wall as it opened making Tohru yelp in surprise.

"Wasn't the point of meeting here to be inconspicuous, Shigure?" Yuki said as Shigure walked in with a briefcase.

"Relax, Yuki. Not even Akito knows where this place is." Shigure said as he set down the papers on another table across from the others. "Where's Haru?"

"Not here yet, he called a little while ago, he said he's fine, he's having a little trouble sneaking away." Rin said not even looking up from examining her nails.

"Understandable, I just hope he doesn't get caught." Shigure said opening up his briefcase.

"Um, Shigure…" Tohru began.

"Ah, Tohru, you came." Shigure looked at Tohru with a smile.

"Yes, well…"

"You have no idea how hard it was to get you here. Yuki over here put up quite a fight."

"Um, Shigure, I don't even know what I came to." Tohru said looking around the room as if something were going to pop out from the walls.

"Don't worry, it will all be explained soon." The door opened suddenly to reveal Haru and Hiro walking in with a large box in their hands.

"You're late." Rin said sharply.

"It's not like I could stick all this crap in a backpack." Haru retorted.

"Hey, Haru, what's Hiro doing here?" Shigure said not even looking in the direction of the two boys. Haru gripped Hiro into an affectionate headlock.

"Let's just say he's in training." Haru said wrapping his arm even tighter around the boy. Hiro just growled. "Besides he's hung out with us before, no reason he can't again."

"Listen, Haru, I appreciate you trying to spend more time with the family, but I hope you realize a boy his age can't really… do anything." Shigure said looking at Haru.

"Don't worry about it; he's just going to help me with some of the techno stuff we've got here since everyone else is going to be doing their own thing I assume."

"Would you two stop talking like I'm not even here?!" Hiro said pushing Haru off of him.

"Alright he can stay."

"Good, I can't wait to tell him."

"Stop!" Hiro growled. Shigure and Haru just snickered.

"Quit goofing off you two; just get to the mission, Shigure." Hatori said putting out a cigarette in the small ash tray.

"Oh, Hari, you haven't changed, you're all work." Shigure said sighing dramatically.

"Shigure." Hatori said more firmly this time, making Shigure's face turn more somber and serious. He nodded as if to say 'I'm done now' and pulled out some papers from his briefcase.

"First things first. Tohru, I bet you're wondering what you're doing here." Shigure said.

"Well, actually, yes. Am I in some sort of trouble?" Tohru asked quite shakily.

"No, no, not at all." Shigure said with a small laugh. "A couple of months ago do you remember us telling you about The Impossible Missions Force?" (a/n: Okay, I did NOT come up with that name, this is all based on the original TV series, keep that in mind).

"Um, well, actually-" Tohru started, trying to dig through her memory. "No, I don't, although it sounds fmailiar."

"There's no need to apologize. Basically we are given missions from a higher office to handle criminals and cases that police are not able to handle." Shigure started.

"Are the cases really that difficult?" Tohru asked completely intrigued now. A dark silence filled the room. Hatori lit another cigarette. Shigure decided not to answer the question at all.

"I asked you to come down here today because I was hoping that you would be able to join our team. We, we really need your help. If you don't I completely understand, a lot of people can't handle the… pressure of this job. But if you reject this mission… Hatori will have to erase your memories of you ever being here or ever learning about the IMF. Would that be alright with you? Your memories being erased, I mean."

"Well, I'm still not sure if I completely understand everything going on, but as long as I would still get to keep my memories of being in your house and meeting everyone then I don't think I would at all. Whatever makes everyone most comfortable."

'Believe me Tohru, this is anything but comfortable.' Shigure thought. "Alright, good. Don't give me an answer until after we tell you about the mission, you can make up your mind then." Tohru nodded.

"What exactly is the mission, Shigure?" Yuki asked. Shigure face became even more serious.

"You're not going to believe it." Shigure said pulling out a couple of pictures but not revealing them just yet. "I don't know why the IMF is getting involved at all, but-" Shigure threw down the picture of Kyo. Everyone's eyes widened. "…Look familiar?"

"Kyo." Tohru said in more of a whisper then anything else.

"You're kidding." Rin said glaring at Shigure who still had a serious look on his face.

"Wait, our job would be to help Kyo?" Tohru asked not being able to tear her eyes away from the picture.

"Yes." Shigure said somberly.

"That's terrific! Of course I'll help!"

"That's not the whole mission, Tohru." Shigure said not even able to look up at everyone else in the room who pretty much assumed the rest of the mission.

"What do you mean?" Another silence filled the room. Hiro started fidgeting. Yuki took a seat on a dusty old chair and put his head in his hands. Rin continued to stare at the picture. Ayame stood up and paced the room. Haru leaned against the wall and sunk down so he was sitting. Tohru looked at Shigure with confusion in her eyes. Hatori lit another cigarette.

"Aki-" Shigure began to say but couldn't because of the big lump in his throat. He swallowed and then started again. "Akito would notice if Kyo suddenly vanished one day."

"And there would be only one way to keep him from noticing." Yuki continued.

"And if the IMF were to get their hands on Akito's files and know everything that he has done…" Hatori added.

"It would automatically become a part of the mission." Ayame concluded.

"What do you mean?" Tohru said more panicked this time.

"Tohru, the only way to truly free Kyo would be to… to kill Akito." Shigure said looking into her eyes with a stern expression. Tohru brought her hands to her mouth. "That was the mission. To free Kyo from his cage and to kill Akito." Everyone was silent again. Tohru leaned against a wall for support. Was she really willing to help in a case that involved murder? But, what about Kyo? If she didn't help how would this affect him? Tohru felt like the room was spinning and that her legs would give out at any minute.

"Wait a minute, how would the IMF even know about Kyo's confinement or Akito's files?" Hiro asked.

"I'm not sure; all they said was that an anonymous family figure gave them the files, although I am surprised that they even got involved with this."

"Well, I can imagine that it would be someone on the inside, but there are only to people I know who would be willing to risk everything for Kyonkichi and they're not even a part of the zodiac." Ayame stated.

"Who?" Haru asked.

"Well, one of them is Kazuma." Ayame said.

"And the other one is…" Haru asked gesturing his hand to continue.

Ayame just pointed a finger at Tohru who was still against the wall trying to collect herself, not even bothering to listen to the other conversations. Everyone reluctantly looked at Tohru who slowly straitened herself up ad walked over to Shigure. Everyone's eyes were still on her.

"Tohru, I know this must be hard for you, harder for you then anyone else in this room, but I would like you to know-"

"I want to help." Tohru said cutting off Shigure.

"You… do?"

"Yes, but when it comes the time for Akito to be…" Tohru paused. "I don't want to see."

Shigure nodded. "You won't Tohru, I promise." The silence after that almost deafened everyone in the room.

* * *

**More Mission Impossible talk, heehee. Usually in MI they don't go through this kind of drama. It'll just be like "gather everybody together, don't tell the audience the plan and charge" so this is my added spin on things. Anyways review por favor **


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright finally we get to the explanation of the characters and their specific jobs. Trying to find someone who would fit for each character was kind of hard and it could have ended up completely different. But in the end I think I got everyone placed properly. Alrighty so please review **

* * *

Tohru found herself sharing a room with Rin in the old broken down house. They were given orders not to leave the house until told otherwise. Turns out it was bigger then she thought. It had a lot of guest rooms, but to save space, just in case it was needed in the future, everyone was doubled up in a room. Ayame and Yuki, Haru and Hiro, and Shigure with Hatori. Tohru was still a little shocked from everything that had just happened. She still couldn't believe she was involving herself in a murder. 

"This place, it's like a second home to me." Rin mumbled cutting Tohru off from her thoughts. "I used to get called for missions a lot; this is the first in a long time. But I would always stay in this room and sometimes I had it to myself." Rin seemed to be talking to herself and Tohru looked around the room seeing if there was anyone in particular she was talking to. It couldn't be her right? She didn't even want her here.

"That became even truer when all those girls at school spread rumors about me. They said so much crap behind my back I hated going t school because everyone would laugh or think I was some sort of criminal who would cut them open. But no matter what I would always come back here. I love working here; you get things done with out being pressured so much by "rules." What was that saying two wrongs make a right…"

Tohru's expression softened as she listened even more.

"Stop moping, it won't hang over your conscience as much as you think. In the end, it will be worth it, even if it means sacrificing a few things." Rin said crawling into bed.

With that Rin turned off the lights and fell asleep. Tohru assumed that was her own special way of comforting her, and in a way it worked. Tohru fell asleep with a small smile on her lips.

-------------------------

Tohru walked in with Rin to the same room they all met last night. Everybody was already up. Not only that, but Haru and Hiro had just finished setting up 5 computer monitors on a table against that wall. She hadn't noticed that yesterday. Hiro was on a table parallel to the computers working on… well she didn't even know what. Hatori and Ayame were talking around the round table that Tohru did remember while Yuki and Shigure were talking as well but Yuki seemed quite angry.

"Oh, Ms. Honda you're awake." Yuki said cutting off whatever Shigure had said.

"Oh, yea, well good morning, Yuki."

"Tohru, now that you're on board I think it's best that you know what everyone around here does." Shigure said as Tohru nodded. Yuki fumed again and just sat around the table where Rin was now sitting as well.

"First, Hatori. As you well know he is an amazing doctor who has had to try and heal or rehabilitate people during missions, but he can also create… poisons if you will to have a certain effect."

"Oh, poisons, like to-" Tohru stuttered.

"Pay no mind to Shigure. I create concoctions appropriate for the place and time, just keep that in mind." Hatori said glaring at Shigure.

"Haru here is our tech geek. He can make all sorts of gadgets. Hiro here is trying to follow in his footsteps and is getting quite good at it." Hiro tried not to smile at the compliment. Haru just rustled Hiro's hair as a response to Shigure's comment.

"Rin is our undercover girl. She is the sneakiest of us all and she can handle guns with top expertise." Shigure said smiling brightly. Rin rolled her eyes as Tohru smiled nervously, now slightly afraid of the girl.

"Of course, there is Yuki. What he does is pretty obvious since you've lived with him for three years, but Yuki is a martial arts expert, very handy at times. He also has a very "easy-to-work-with" face." Now Yuki rolled his eyes.

"What do you mean?" Tohru asked looking at Yuki's face quite intently now, as if expecting something to happen.

"Ah! Your question brings to the next down the road. Ayame! Or as we like to call the man of a million faces."

"A million faces?" Tohru questioned.

"Now really Tohru, you didn't think I made _just_ dresses did you? I've actually learned to expand my skills much wider." Ayame added boastfully.

"He makes masks, Ms. Honda. Very realistic masks." Yuki said dryly cutting off whatever Ayame was about to say after that.

"Oh really!? Can I see one?!" Tohru chirped.

"All in good time Tohru-dear." Ayame replied happily.

"Oh, before I forget, all of you put these on." Shigure said taking a yellow envelope from the inside of his coat pocket, pouring out seven golden rings on the table. They looked almost like wedding rings. Tohru was surprised, she expected people to start asking 'why should we' or 'what are they for' but everyone obediently put on the rings. Not wanting to say something out of place, Tohru took a ring and placed it on her finger.

"Sorry, Hiro. You're simply to young to be out in the field. It's for your own safety that you don't wear one of these." Shigure said snatching a ring away from Hiro's hands. Hiro snarled slightly but nodded reluctantly. Tohru looked at the ring.

"They're a bit large, don't you think?" Yuki pointed out. Tohru looked down again at her finger to see that the ring was indeed very large and resistant to stay on her finger.

"Yup." Was Shigure's only answer. "Now, usually before a mission we are given every single detail about the person to start off with. But because these files were passed down to us from someone who apparently knows only as much as we know, we're going to have to do some digging." Shigure said.

"I assume this would be where I come in?" Rin stated flatly. Shigure nodded.

"Haru, show her what you've got." Shigure said.

"Wireless cameras. When you go into Akito's room pin them flat against the wall and they'll stick." Tohru looked at them. They were small black cameras about the size of her thumb.

"They're so tiny." Tohru said amazed at the work.

"That's the point. Rin, you've got to sneak into Akito's room and place five of these cameras at separate angles." Shigure said handing her a small bag with the cameras inside.

"Akito's in his room all the time and the maids would tell him if I was in his house."

"Which is why you'll do it when they're sleeping," Shigure said. Rin was nervous, that was easy to tell by her facial expression. If she messed this up, a stage so early in the process then it could ruin everything.

"You'll be fine Rin, just be careful, alright?" Haru said putting a hand on her shoulder. Rin just nodded weakly.

-------------------------------

It had taken Rin a good thirty minutes to sneak out of the old house and another fifteen to come onto Akito's property. Then after another ten minutes of preparing herself she finally made her way toward the house.

Her hair was tied up but since it was so long it didn't really help to get it out of the way. She wore all black from head to toe with the cameras in her gloved hand. Slowly she stepped onto the wooden floor opening the door careful not to wake anyone. Rin was jumpy, a little too jumpy for her own good. Every little sound she made, like the light tap her foot made when it made contact with the floor and the soft _swish_ the doors made when she opened them, sent her heart racing.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, Rin approached Akito's closed door and slowly thrust it open. Her heart may have stopped when she saw Akito lying under her covers sleeping soundly. Rin stared at her for a moment thinking to herself how easy it would have been to kill him right then but she resisted the temptation and walked inside the dark room. It was almost pitch black or maybe it was just the color of the walls. That deep midnight color that surrounded and almost suffocated Rin. For a minute she thought she heard something move as she posted the first camera in the corner of the room. Rin quickly turned around to face Akito's lifeless silhouette slowly rising and falling. She hadn't moved, but someone did.

Rin began to panic as she continued to post the cameras; one on each upper corner of the room and one right above the door. She heard the rustling again and then saw a figure rise from under the covers. Rin froze in place not able to tell who it was. She was pressed against a wall no more then a yard away from the door as she saw the figure move toward her. Rin held her breath and felt her bangs slowly stick to her face as sweat collected around her forehead. Rin waited for her eyes to adjust in the darkness a little more to see that the figure was a man's. Tall and sleepy as it still inched his way toward Rin. At least so she thought. She was about ready to faint when he opened the door letting in a small trickle of lighter night outside. Rin let out a breath but soon regretted it when the man looked around the room. He just shrugged it off and walked out the door and closed it very quietly again.

Rin waited five seconds then as fast as she could she opened the door then closed it again and ran as fast as she could into the woods by Akito's property. She did not stop running until she made it back to the old house in the corner of the Sohma property. Breathing heavily Rin burst through the door where everyone was gathered and then quickly collapsed onto the floor breathing heavily, her mind still hazy and her heart still beating rapidly.

"Rin! Are you okay!" Tohru rushed to her side but Rin didn't reply. Her mind and body were too busy trying to recover. She felt more people gather around her but she still couldn't adjust her vision as to whom.

"Is she going to be okay?!" Tohru asked completely frantic.

"I was afraid this would happen. Haru, take her to her room please." Haru nodded and lifted her up bridal style and headed out the door.

"You knew this would happen?" Tohru asked.

"Well, in a way. The curse binds us to each other and to "God." It might have been too much strain to have been involved in a plan that involved killing Akito. Especially when every inch of her body, possessed by the zodiac animal, is resisting. Does that make sense?" Shigure said as if he were reading from a book.

Tohru nodded weakly. "I-I'll go check on her." Tohru headed out the door.

"Are you sure she just wasn't caught?" Hiro asked trying to set up the monitors. Tohru froze in the spot and everyone became silent.

-----------------------------------

Rin awoke to someone dabbing a wet towel to her forehead and a very large migraine.

"Oh, you're awake!" Tohru chirped. Rin snapped up out of her bed sitting straight up.

"What happened?" Rin suddenly regretted her action and put her hand to her head.

"Oh, please, lie down. You pushed yourself a little too hard, that's all." Rin lay down again and Tohru continued to wipe her forehead with the towel. "You came running into the house after about an hour and a half. We thought you had been caught, or even worse, killed…" Tohru said her tone becoming even more somber on the word _killed_. "But when Hatsuharu put you in bed last night we checked the monitors to see that all the cameras were set up perfectly."

Rin listened intently to the girl before her and smiled when she heard that Haru was the one who had taken her to bed.

"Shigure said that you were so frantic because of the curse," Tohru continued. Rin shook her head and slowly began to sit up.

"Well then why-"

"There was someone else in Akito's room."

-------------------

Hiro yawned and stretched his arms out. They had turned on the monitors a few hours after Rin returned. Everyone had fallen asleep and Hiro was stuck watching the monitors and was given strict instructions to contact anybody if something happened. It was early in the morning and so far, even Akito was asleep. Hiro sighed; watching him sleep wasn't the most entertaining thing in the world.

About thirty minutes later Hiro watched as Akito woke up and stretched as well. Hiro observed as Akito looked around the room and go into a slight panic. Searching frantically and then rushing outside his room and then back in again. This puzzled Hiro, watching his "God" freak out like a mother who has lost her child in a crowd. After awhile Akito gave up and sat back down on the pile of unmade blankets. Hiro could have sworn he saw a tear fall of Akito's cheek. Hiro convinced himself it was static from the monitors.

Another half hour passed and Hiro had almost fallen asleep when he heard a door open from the speakers. He forced himself to open his eyes when he saw a man walk into the room. Hiro rubbed his eyes and looked at the screen again to see Akito slap the man across the face.

"_Where the hell have you been?" _Akito's voice was shaky but Hiro convinced himself it was just distortion from the speakers.

"_I'm sorry" _was the man's only reply. Akito slapped the man again before pulling him into a fierce kiss. Hiro convinced himself that he was insane.

* * *

**>:D**

**haha, poor Hiro XD**

** It makes me happy when people review D  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Writing this next scene was really funny and honestly I do think that is how Rin would react if she saw that XD Mucho manga spoilers in this chapter, don't say I didn't warn you. This chapter ended up being a little shorter then the rest but I think future chapters make up for that. Mmmm... kay well you know what I'm gonna say ;)**

* * *

"Ahhhh!" Hiro jumped back from the monitors where Akito was still pressing _his _lips against the _man's_. Hiro's eyes were as wide as saucers. It was at that moment when Rin and Haru walked in the room deep in conversation only to be interrupted by the site of Hiro on the floor pointing at the screen.

"Hiro what's going on?" Haru asked.

"A-a-a-Akito is-" Hiro said stuttering.

"Akito is what?" Haru said as Rin walked over to the screens.

"Oh. My. God." Rin stared at the screen mimicking Hiro's expression.

"What? What?" Haru said rushing over. Rin was now in hysterics rolling on the floor with laughter.

"Oh my god! Akito is… HAHAHAHAHA … and Kureno! Oh God, this is too much!" Rin said laughing as she wiped away a tear. Haru just stood there dumbstruck of the sight of Akito still locked in a fervid kiss with the other man.

"Wait a minute, wait a minute, that's Kureno?!" Hiro asked Rin who was still laughing.

"Haha! Yea! It makes sense that you don't really recognize him. Akito doesn't usually let other people see him, now we know why! Hahaha! Oh God! Shigure has to see this!" Rin said running out of the room.

"Come on Hiro, don't you remember him at least from the New Year's Banquet?" Haru said finally able to speak.

"Well, now that you mention it…" Hiro said reluctantly looking toward the screen. "…Yea, I do, I guess I was distracted when I saw him before."

"Rin what's going on?" Shigure said coming into the room being followed by the rest of the team.

"The monitor, look at the monitors!" Rin said, not laughing as hard as before but still chuckling slightly.

Shigure, Ayame, Hatori, Yuki and Tohru all crowded around the screen.

"Well this is awkward now isn't it?" Ayame stated.

"Is that Akito?!?" Yuki asked in a state of shock. Tohru just stood there blushing at the entire scene.

"Oh no," Shigure said looking at the screen snickering very slightly.

"We should have seen this coming." Hatori added. Everyone looked at Hatori.

"Wait a minute, what's going on?" Yuki questioned giving Shigure a suspicious eyes.

"Well, there's no harm in you guys finding out now, I guess." Shigure said.

"Finding out what?" Haru asked.

Shigure sighed. "Well, the truth is, Akito is really a woman. She was to be raised by a boy as ordered by her mother. Because the three of us are the oldest out of all the zodiacs, we knew about this all along. Kureno knows about this as well, obviously."

"Oh…" Rin said.

"That's uh…" Haru added.

Silence.

"I need to sit down." Yuki walked toward a table followed by Tohru.

-------------------

A little time passed and everyone was recovering from the shock. Ayame offered to watch the screens while they all sat down for a little while, except for Hiro who had gone back to bed after watching the monitors all night.

"Well, this makes sense, at least." Rin started. "Last night there was someone in Akito's bed, I didn't know who it was, but I almost got caught by them. I guess it's safe to assume that was Kureno."

"I still can't believe he-she's a girl." Yuki said.

"Shigure, is it unusual for Kureno to leave Akito?" Ayame asked.

"Very, why?" Shigure walked over to the screen observing Kureno leaving the room.

"He could just be going to the bathroom." Yuki pointed out now looking at the screen as well.

"A man doesn't sweat that much if he's just going to the bathroom. Rin!"

"I'm going, I'm going." Rin said walking out the door already knowing what to do.

"Wait, Rin, take this." Haru said handing her a disposable camera. Rin picked it up and examined it.

"Would've thought someone like you would have made something a little more complex, Haru." Rin mused.

"Eh, we've got other things to worry about." Haru said shrugging. Rin nodded and headed out the door.

------------------------------

'Geez, if this guy was going to go so far, why not take a cab or something?' Rin thought as she leaned against a building trying to catch her breath. Kureno was still in sight and Rin was thankful for that. It had been a miracle that she hadn't lost him in the crowds. She had still gone undetected as she tried to blend in with everyone as much as she could.

Finally after awhile Rin saw Kureno walk into a hole in the wall restaurant at the other end of town. Rin waited a few minutes before going in so she wouldn't be seen. After a sufficient amount of time had passed she walked in eyeing the restaurant looking for Kureno.

"Excuse me, Miss, is there only one person in your party?" An over perky waitress asked Rin. She just ignored her and walked right past her still looking around. She finally found Kureno sitting in a booth across from someone else. Rin couldn't see who, though. Rin tied up her hair, with a hair tie she forgot she had in her pocket, into a bun. Her hair was a dead give away if Kureno spotted her. Rin snatched a menu from a man at another table and sat across from the booth in a vacant seat. She peered over her menu very slightly to see Kureno was sitting next to a woman. He was holding her hand and snuggling close to her.

Rin's eyes widened completely when she saw him kiss the girl on the lips. Rin quickly grabbed her camera and took a few shots of them before the broke a part. Rin looked at her camera behind the menu, knowing that that shot wouldn't be able to tell her anything about the girl.

Rin stayed at her table for awhile, secretly observing the couple across from her. The entire time only one thought was going through her mind.

'Akito's going to kill you.'

She had shoed away many waiters who had wanted to take her order and after awhile the manager even came up and asked her if she was even going to order something only to receive a death glare from Rin. No one approached her table after that. After sometime Kureno left the table to go to the bathroom probably. Rin took this chance and approached the table where the girl was sitting.

"Excuse me; I'm doing a project for my… photography class. Do you mind if I take your picture real quick?" Rin asked the girl who was giving her a look of indifference.

"You're doing a project for a photography class with a disposable camera?"

"It's part of the project."

"Yea, whatever." Rin snapped the camera and then wound it up again.

"Thank you, and what's your name?" Rin questioned the girl who had not even changed her expression for the picture. The girl eyed her suspiciously but then shrugged.

"Arisa Uotani."

* * *

**Okay how many manga readers just totally saw that coming? XD Oh by the way these are the only to couples that will show up at all in this entire story so yea.**


	5. Chapter 5

**When originally thought of how I wanted my elaborate mission to unravel the part with Kyo was manditory but when I realized it didn't fit I was forced to take it out of the operation, but because I liked the idea of it so much I decided to add it in anyway but it was something that Shigure was reluctant to do. Plus it builds up the ending a little more in a weird sort of way haha**

**eviewray  
**

* * *

Yuki and Tohru started watching the screens after Rin left with Haru checking in and every now and then. It stayed fairly silent between the two as they watched the screen. Nothing particularly interesting happened at first. Akito went back to sleep for a little while, read a few chapters of a book. Yuki couldn't help but feel very awkward observing Akito. To think all this time he was being beaten emotionally and physically almost every day as a child, by a woman. 

At exactly 12:00 PM Tohru and Yuki heard a slight knock on the door of Akito's room. Akito calmly got up and walked to the door. Both Yuki and Tohru expected it to be Kureno at the door only to see a maid walk in.

"_Right on time, Kiku." _Akito handed the woman something that made a jingle noise, but neither of them could identify it yet.

"_I was just on my way to give him his food."_

"_Good, and remember do not speak at him and do not make eye contact." _The woman nodded and walked out of the room.

Yuki looked over at Tohru who continued to stare at the screen intently. Yuki knew why she suddenly went stiff. This _him _was obviously Kyo. Tohru grabbed on to the monitor as if she were trying to force it to give her more information. Yuki rested a hand on hers and Tohru felt herself calm a bit and then slowly freed the computer from her grasp.

"I-I'm sorry." She stuttered.

"I understand." Yuki said as he heard another knock through the speakers.

"_Master Akito,"_ the maid said to get her attention.

"_Good," _Akito walked up to the maid who was standing at the doorway. What Akito had handed the maid just a few moments before now handed it back, only for it to drop on the floor.

"Pause it!" Shigure shouted completely shocking Yuki and Tohru who didn't even sense him coming over to the monitors. Haru obeyed and paused the screen. "Now zoom in." Shigure commanded. Haru did as told and zoomed in on the object dropped. He zoomed in until the object occupied the screen.

"They're- they're keys." Yuki said squinting, the image was quite blurry.

"Those are the keys to Kyo's cage!" Tohru said pointing at the screen. "Shigure those are the keys to Kyo's cage!! We can free him now!! Right? We can just take the keys and let him out! We won't even have to kill Akito!"

"Tohru, I'm afraid it doesn't work like that."

"What do you mean?" Tohru said, losing some of her excitement.

"We can't just, free Kyo. Akito would find out. And if she knew we were the ones that freed him, not only would the punishment be severe for Kyo, but for all the zodiac members involved. It's too risky. We can't just kill Akito either. This family has strict orders to keep Kyo confined no matter what happens to Akito."

"But then how will we…"

"Don't worry about it." Shigure said giving Tohru a soft smile.

"I wonder…" Yuki began.

"You wonder what?" Haru asked.

"I wonder how Kyo is holding up in there, under Akito's abuse." Yuki closed his eyes and his hands curled into fists, as if the sentence gave him pain. This made Tohru's eyes widen but Shigure just glared at him. He saw through Yuki right away.

"Akito's… abuse? Well we have to do something!"

"Tohru, we can't it's too risky!" Shigure said.

"But if Kyo is suffering, I believe that's a risk we should take!" Tohru glared out of determination. Shigure growled to himself.

"One day. That's all. And he can't know what we're doing so he'll have to be knocked unconscious for the entire time he's out of there. Also we'll need someone who will be willing to take his place." Shigure said matter-of-factly.

"I- I'll do it." Yuki said looking away to avoid their glances.

"Yuki… you- but Akito-" Tohru said looking at him with pure utter shock. Haru did the same. Shigure just continued to glare at him.

"I'll be fine Ms. Honda, really." Yuki smiled. Before Tohru could say anything, or anyone for that matter the door opened and Rin stepped in distracting everyone.

"Well you certainly took your time." Shigure said with a smirk.

"It took an hour and a half to get the photos developed." Rin said throwing some pictures in a folder on the table.

"Come on Tohru we can check this out later, right now we should really talk to my brother." Tohru looked at Yuki and, even though she was curious to see what Rin had found, nodded and walked out of the room with Yuki.

"I hope you're ready for some good news." Rin said smiling devilishly.

"God, please yes." Shigure said with mock exhaustion. Rin pulled out a picture from the folder.

"Check it out." Rin showed Shigure and Haru the photograph of Kureno kissing the blonde woman in the booth. Shigure started laughing and grabbed the picture.

"Ha! He makes my job too easy!" Shigure said examining each detail of the picture.

"What about the girl, did you get a picture of her?" Haru asked looking over Shigure's shoulder. Rin nodded and pulled out another picture and set it on the table. Haru recognized her immediately, but Shigure looked at the photo with a puzzled look.

"She seems really familiar, did you get a name?"

"Yeah, I wrote it down here somewhere…"

"Arisa Uotani." Haru said calmly.

Rin was taken aback by his knowledge of the girl. "Yes, that's her name, how did you know?"

"That's Tohru's closest friend." Shigure snapped into a realization after hearing Haru.

"Oh crap," Shigure said shutting his eyes tight.

"Why is that a problem?" Rin asked.

"Tohru was already resistant to join in the first place and now that her best friend since middle school is in physical danger, she might decline her place as a member on the IMF and we need her for this mission."

"Okay, well then, don't tell her." Rin said shrugging her shoulders.

"I'm afraid it might come to that." Shigure said rubbing his temples. "We haven't even started the mission and already I'm tired. I'm going to go take a nap. Wake me up if somebody dies." Shigure said only half jokingly.

Shigure walked out of the room and down the hall to spot an open door. When he peaked inside he saw Yuki sitting at a table. No doubt Ayame grabbed Tohru to show her all of his creations from the past and knowing Yuki he really just wanted some quiet.

"Are you happy now?" Shigure said with a smirk as he stepped into the room.

"Huh?" Yuki turned his head toward Shigure.

"Okay so you got back at me for manipulating Tohru into joining. We're even. Although I didn't think you would stoop so low as to manipulating her yourself." Yuki glared at him.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Yuki said sharply.

"Of course you don't. Just remember, vengeance is a stupid reason to jeopardize the entire operation."

"You didn't have to agree." Yuki glared at Shigure who was still smirking.

"And she didn't have to join." Yuki watched as Shigure sauntered out of the room and down the hall. Yuki put his head down on the table, enveloping himself in his arms and grunted out of frustration.

"Ayame I had no idea you were so talented! Those masks are simply amazing!"

"They are quite lovely aren't they? But my next challenge is up; getting my dear little brother to look like Kyonkichi!"

"Uwah! Can you really do that?"

"It is but a simple request compared to my talent." Ayame boasted.

"That's amazing! Yuki did you know that- Yuki? Are you alright?" Tohru said looking at his distraught face.

"I'm fine Ms. Honda, just a little stressed." Yuki said smiling a half hearted smile.

"Alright, don't push yourself to hard, you might catch a fever!" Tohru said worryingly. Yuki nodded and opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by his brother.

"Now Tohru, you do realize that you, yourself will also have to wear one of these masks, they can be quite uncomfortable." Ayame stated.

"Oh that's alright! It's the least I can do!" Tohru said with a determined smile. While Ayame and Tohru continued to talk Yuki slipped out of the room and collapsed on his bed in the room he was staying. Maybe this job was a little too stressful.

* * *

**Shrter chapter but I guess that's okay, review please **


	6. Chapter 6

**Erm... yea**

* * *

Tohru licked her lips; it was the only part of her face that wasn't covered. Tohru felt herself sweating under the flesh mask and wondered how Yuki was doing.

After planning to help Kyo with his assumed injuries they watched the maid and Akito for three days after that, completely memorizing her routine.

One: Kiku came at exactly twelve o'clock sharp to Akito's room. She would give her permission to go feed Kyo.

Two: She would take the keys from Akito and head down the hallway with her cart to give Kyo his food.

Three: She would never look Kyo in the eye or speak to him, and wait patiently for him to finish.

Four: she would lock the door behind her and head back to Akito's room. Bow and give her back the keys.

Tohru was completely frantic, which just made her sweat more, thus putting her into more discomfort. Tohru took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"Right on time Kiku." Tohru could feel herself shaking and hoped it wasn't noticeable. She bowed to Akito and then began to speak.

"I was just on my way to give him his food." Tohru flinched as Akito eyed her suspiciously.

"_Tohru, I know this may sound strange but when you talk to Akito I don't want you to disguise your voice at all, it will make sense in the future." Shigure said to Tohru as Ayame began to put on her mask. _

_Tohru nodded._

"_And Tohru, make sure he sees that ring on your finger." Tohru looked at her hand, the ring slipping up and down her finger as if it were greased. It was a strange request, but Tohru shrugged and let it go. _

"Remember the rules." Akito said handing Tohru the keys, still looking at her oddly.

Tohru closed the door behind her and headed down the hall, pushing the cart very slowly, until she was finally in front of Kyo's cage. She looked around to see if anybody was watching her then slipped a pill into Kyo's soup, which dissolved immediately.

Tohru quickly unlocked the door then pushed the cart inside. She looked around to see the room was nothing but black. The only light came from a small window, with bars preventing escape. Tohru nearly cried when she saw Kyo huddled in the corner, supposedly asleep.

"Y-your food." Tohru said. Kyo got up and began limping over to Tohru, clutching his side in pain. Tohru held up the bowl, trying her best not to cry.

"H-here you go." Kyo was taken completely aback by this. His eyes widened and he looked at the girl strangely. Tohru assumed that he was shocked because no one was allowed to talk to him.

Kyo hesitantly took the bowl and began to drink it, tossing aside the spoon. Since he only got one meal a day Tohru figured he was very hungry. Kyo then set the bowl on the counter and waited for her to leave. After one minute Tohru began to panic, what if the pill didn't work?

Kyo was still looking at her strangely when his eyes began to slump and he fell forward, unconscious. Tohru let out a breath and then opened the doors to the cabinets in the cart, revealing Yuki, squished up completely.

Yuki rolled out of the cart and onto the floor. He quickly swapped shirts with Kyo, and then dragged him into the space he was previously squished into, waved a quick goodbye to Tohru, and then watched her leave.

In all honesty, he felt like he was going to break down. He took a deep breath and tried to tell himself it was only for the next twenty four hours.

---------------

After giving the key back to Akito, Tohru headed outside to be met by Shigure. Quickly, they took Kyo out of the cart and into their van and began to drive off.

When they returned to the old house Hatori set Kyo on one of the beds and began to treat his injuries. Tohru didn't once leave his side.

"I-is he okay?" Tohru asked as Hatori moved his stethoscope over Kyo's chest.

"Assuming that this mission is successful and he won't have to suffer this anymore, I'm sure he'll be fine. Kyo is strong. Although it does seem like he has a cracked rib. The rest are just simple bruises and cut, nothing too large."

"Well, at least he can be healed."

"Yes, but I will not be able bandage him up, otherwise people will see the bandages and it might endanger Kyo even more. For now I can just disinfect his injuries and hope for the best." Tohru didn't say anything "Why don't you get some sleep, you must be tired."

She nodded and then headed out the door. When she laid herself down in bed she closed her eyes as new anxieties overcome her. With Yuki all alone in that dark room, having to suffer Akito's abuse once again, she wondered if he could hold up. Eventually Tohru faded and fell to sleep.

----------------------

"Master Akito" Tohru bowed to the woman as she entered the room.

"On time as usual Kiku, here are-"

_CLANG!_

"What was that?"

"Many apologies Akito," Tohru bent over and lifted the gold ring and placed it on her finger as if to brag about it.

"Is that… yours? Kiku?" Tohru nodded, took the keys from Akito's hand and walked out the door with the cart.

Kyo was given another sedative to keep him asleep so again he crammed in the cart's cabinet. Tohru unlocked the door to reveal Yuki staring out the window through the bars.

"Yuki." She whispered to get his attention.

"Oh Tohru, good you're back."

"Are you alright?" Tohru whispered again. Yuki smiled and nodded before opening the cabinet and taking out Kyo. He laid him on the poor excuse for a bed in the corner, switched shirts with him yet again and began to jam himself in the cart.

"Oh! Yuki, wait!"

"Huh?"

"I prepared an extra bowl for Kyo and put it in the cabinet. I couldn't give him this food since he's asleep and Akito would get suspicious if I didn't bring back the bowl."

"You're catching onto this Tohru." Yuki whispered to her.

"Oh, I don't know about that." Tohru said placing the bowl by the sleeping Kyo.

"In the meantime, you should eat something yourself, you must be starving."

"Well, actually…"

"Go ahead! I need to make it look like Kyo has eaten his food and it would be a waste to throw it out." Tohru handed Yuki the bowl. It smelled delicious and he ate it hungrily.

"Thank you. You made it, didn't you?"

"Uh-huh!" Tohru smiled. Yuki returned the expression and got in the cart.

Tohru headed down the hall and stopped at Akito's room. Tohru bowed to her again and placed the keys on the table.

"Did anything happen?" Akito asked, not looking her way.

"No, master Akito. Everything seemed normal." Akito gestured her away with her hand and Tohru left the room.

Something wasn't right, Akito could feel it.

-------------------

"I am pleased to announce that we are finally ready to start the mission. So everyone knows what they have to do?" Shigure heard a mixture of yeses, cheers, and annoyed grunts.

"Also Tohru I'm sorry to say but you will have to keep playing dress-up throughout the mission, is that alright?"

"Yes! I am determined to succeed! I will not fail you Shigure!"

"I'm glad to hear that. Now let's do our best and try not to get shot!" Shigure said almost cheerfully. Almost everyone rolled their eyes.

"Yes, let's try our best." Tohru said to herself. Hopefully in the end everyone would get out safe, but she was beginning to wonder if all stories had happy endings.

* * *

**Yes, Tohru feel the angst haha XD**

**Review ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**And seven chapters later the official mission begins! XD but I think I've mentioned this before, in the original MI series it would've started right here without giving you any info on anyone at all, be happy I didn't do that to their extent XD**

* * *

"Oh, Tohru, I was looking for you." 

"Yes Shigure?" Tohru said happily. "I was just exploring this house, it's so big."

"Hm. I guess it is." Shigure said smirking. "Now you're job is very specific. As you know you are to keep being the maid in Akito's house but you now have another job."

"Alright!"

"I need you to tell Akito that Kureno wants him to meet her at this address at six o'clock." Shigure handed Tohru a slip of paper. Tohru opened the fold and glanced at it.

"Oh I know where this is! Uo, Hana and I go to eat there all the time. It's Uo's favorite place to eat."

"How strange." Shigure said grimacing; Tohru didn't notice and kept on smiling.

"If you don't mind me asking, why do I need to give this to Akito?" Tohru asked.

Shigure gulped. "Well as you saw the other day, Kureno and Akito are in something of a relationship. But the other day Rin caught him with another woman. They're meeting at this place tomorrow night and it is crucial for Akito to see them there."

Tohru's eyes widened. For a minute Shigure thought she had pieced it together. "He's cheating on Akito? Oh my… with who?"

"W-we didn't get a name. All we know is that they're meeting here tomorrow night. Haru tapped Kureno's phone the other day." Tohru nodded.

"Do you think you can do it?"

Yes! I will not fail you!" Tohru said with a determined smile and then trotted off to her room.

Shigure felt horrible lying to Tohru about her friend. He questioned himself, wondering if he was selfish for doing something like this to Tohru. He quickly shoved off the feeling and went to his own room. Maybe it was all for the best.

-----------------------

Tohru pressed her back against the wall trying very hard to listen in on the conversation between Akito and Kureno. She couldn't hear much but it did sound like Akito was getting angry.

"OUT! OUT! GET OUT OF MY SIGHT KURENO!" Tohru saw an ash tray fly through the paper door and inch away from her head, obviously aimed for Kureno. Kureno opened the damaged door nodded to Tohru out of respect and then walked away from the house.

Tohru waited a few more minutes before she took in a deep breath and knocked on the door (even though she could see right into the room).

"Master Akito."

"What?!?" Akito snapped. Tohru felt her hands shake.

"Kureno asked me to give you this address," Tohru pulled back her sleeve of her kimono, which covered a majority of her hands, and handed Akito the slip of paper.

"W-why did he give this to you?" Tohru was taken aback by the question.

"W-well he thought you wouldn't accept it from him." Tohru said thinking fast.

Akito glared at her. It was obvious to Tohru that Akito did not trust her. Which she wasn't sure was a good thing or a bad thing.

"While you're here you might as well take the keys to go feed my monster." Akito flung the keys at Tohru who barely caught them.

"Yes Akito." Tohru bowed and quickly walked out of the room.

-----------------------

Akito sighed and changed out of her kimono and into a black button up shirt and black pants. She was never used to meeting Kureno in places like these. Usually she never even went outside the Sohma walls.

Akito clutched the address in her hands. It was very close to the house, close enough to walk, actually. (A/N: This is not the same place Rin followed Kureno. It's a different place. When Kureno is given permission to leave he goes as far away as possible so if Akito sent someone to follow him he wouldn't be caught. When he has to sneak out he tries to go somewhere close so if Akito calls him on his cell phone he can show up right away). 'I wonder why Kureno gave the address to Kiku. He wouldn't usually do something like this. He also knows I dislike going outside the main house.' Akito wondered to herself.

'Kiku… Kiku, she hasn't been acting like herself lately. In fact she seems like a whole different person. I can't put my finger on it, but she reminds me off someone…'

_Knock Knock_

"Master Akito, your keys." Tohru handed the keys to Akito, completely disrupting her thoughts.

"Yes… you're free to go." Akito dismissed her. She bowed and walked out of the room closing the door behind her.

Whatever it was, it's not as though she could find out with how little she talked to her. Akito sighed and walked out the door heading for the gates on her way to meet Kureno.

--------------------------

"Damnit Kureno, I don't get you, why don't you just break it off with her?" Arisa asked rather loudly.

"Arisa, I thought we already talked about this."

"Yea, but I'm more concerned about you then myself, Kureno. You've told me so much crap about her it just seems that if we were to get caught, she would take out everything on you. I don't want that to happen! And if she finds out that I'm Tohru's friend what will she do to her?"

Kureno sighed.

"Plus if she hurts you I'm going to have to start paying for my own meals." Arisa said trying to lighten the mood. Kureno laughed.

"Listen, I'm sorry. I'm sorry you have to worry about me so much; maybe I should just break it off. You're not the first one to tell me that."

"R-really?" Arisa asked, shocked that she had actually gotten through to him. They had been going out of months and this topic had come up many times, but never once had he given in.

"Yes really, you're right. This will cause way to much trouble for you, me and everyone else even remotely involved. I'm sorry."

Arisa blushed. "It's nothing you got to apologize about," she mumbled. "You don't have to be so sappy."

Kureno laughed again. "I guess you're right." Kureno leaned in to give her a light kiss when he felt a hard object colide with the side of his head. Arisa's eyes widened and she looked over at Akito.

"TRAITOR!"

"Akito?!"

"TRAITOR!" The entire restaurant went silent as Akito stood there glaring at Kureno with all her might with tears streaming down her face.

"Akito, calm down." Kureno was completely fear-stricken staring at the woman in front of him. Akito ran out of the restaurant heading back to the main house. Kureno followed Akito and Arisa followed Kureno.

Akito Stormed into the room, fury and tears completely blinding her vision.

"Akito, I can explain!"

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!!!" Akito grabbed Kureno by the collar with both hands. "YOU SAID YOU'D NEVER LEAVE ME!"

"Kureno!" Arisa gasped. She turned her head to Akito and glared at her. "Let go of him!" Arisa said to Akito.

"Stay out of this you little bitch!"

"Akito!" Kureno said. Pulling away from her grasp. A glare marred his features and Akito gasped.

"You'd pick this tramp over me!" Akito fell to the floor. Tears flowing down her cheeks. "LIAR!!! You said you would never leave my side!" Akito said reaching under her mattress and pulled out a gun.

"AKITO!"

"PLEASE KURENO!!!!" Akito said readying the gun and pointing it at Arisa.

"Akito, calm down!!"

"DON'T LEAVE ME!"

_BAM_

Arisa lay there on the floor completely lifeless. She couldn't move, she couldn't breath, she could only stare at the body that was trampled on top of her, bleeding.

"Kureno." Akito breathed, dropping her gun. Arisa's eyes were wide as she touched Kureno's face, only to be swatted away by Akito.

"Don't you dare touch him!" Akito screamed sobbing over his body. They heard the door burst open and Shigure and Hatori rush inside. "Kureno!"

"Shigure! Call an ambulance!" Hatori said applying pressure on the wound.

Neither of the girls could look away from Kureno almost dead on the floor.

* * *

**A/N: I didn't make this clear in the story but Akito throws a salt shaker at Kureno's head haha XD **

**Oh yea, I forgot to mention this story is completely written out, I've got the last chapter right here burning a hole in my computer. So if you don't review I can be very mean and not post the next chapter up or if u pple rock and review through and through then I will be nice and post it up soon ;)  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay the next part with Shigure and Akito was totally ripped off from an actual epi of MI, and the first part where he's talking to Rin that's also quoted dialouge XD please don't sue ;.;**

* * *

"Wha-?? Kureno's in the hospital?" Tohru exclaimed.

"Yes, but he'll be fine. Hatori saved his life by applying pressure on his wound. He's still unconscious, but he should be coming to any day now."

"Well, that's good I suppose." Tohru mumbled.

"Tomorrow will be the next part of our operation. Rin, how good's your aim?" Shigure said jokingly.

"Pretty good." Rin's tone was boastful as she sat down at the small table in the middle of the room.

"Pretty good? I'm depending my life on it." Rin rolled her eyes and Shigure chuckled.

-----------------

"Akito? Akito are you here?" Shigure looked through the hole but decided not to say anything about it. "I came to pick you up."

"Nngh." Akito looked out the window, crying silently, Shigure figured as much.

"Come on, I thought you would at least want to visit your pet while he's in the hospital."

"SHUT UP!" Akito turned around violently, exposing her red eyes and blotched face. "Just… just shut up. I'll be out in a second." Shigure smirked and then headed outside.

A few minutes later Akito exited her room to see Shigure waiting for her. She frowned and then headed outside. The two didn't say a word until they were outside heading for the car, where Hatori was waiting for them to take them to the hospital.

"So apparently Kureno was having his cake and eating it too."

"Damnit, why don't you try being nicer!? Why don't you just shut your trap for once?! I feel like the whole damn world is out to get me! Why? Why?! Why did he have to leave?!?" Akito pounded her fists on Shigure's chest, as if he were a punching bag.

_CLANG!_

Akito's thoughts were interrupted by the sudden noise. "What was that?"

"Oh sorry, that was my ring. I really need to get this thing sized." Shigure bent down and picked it up.

'Where have I seen that before?'

_BAM!_

"Akito! Get down!"

Akito couldn't see or hear anything, the next thing she knew she was on the ground with Shigure covering her.

_BAM! BAM! BAM!_

"Ahhhh!" Shigure hissed out of pain and Akito saw a trail of blood seep through his sleeve. She was paralyzed by fear. Her eyes were wide and her lips parted slightly. She was still on the ground, even though Shigure had risen himself.

"W-what the hell was that?!?" Akito stuttered. She could feel her body shaking.

"Whoever they were, they ran off, we better get you in the car before anything else happens. It's a good thing we're heading to a hospital." Shigure said almost laughing.

-----------

"Got him." Rin said satisfied.

"I've always wanted to use a gun." Haru examined the weapon before him. Rin wasn't sure if he was joking or serious by his indifferent face.

"Come on; let's just get out of here before we're caught."

------------

"Are you sure he's alright?" Hatori asked. Akito sat in a chair and looked away from the men before her.

"Yes, he'll be fine; it was only a small wound in the arm, nothing to worry about."

"Hari, you worry too much." Shigure said with a large smile.

"It amazes me how you could be so happy after you've just gotten shot." Hatori stated. Shigure just laughed.

"I'm going to see Kureno." Akito said standing up. Before Hatori or Shigure could say anything Akito had left the room.

"Do you think he'll be alright?" Hatori asked.

"No, but it doesn't matter anymore anyway, does it?" Shigure frowned and never tore his eyes off the doors where Akito has just exited.

(A/N: I know they all know that Akito is a girl but even amongst themselves they still refer to her as "he" because they're just used to it. As for me, I feel awkward calling it anything at all lol XD)

Akito walked down the hall until she spotted Kureno's room.

"22a" she mumbled to herself as she twisted the knob. Akito froze in her tracks when she saw Arisa sitting right next to him, holding his hand as he continued to sleep. Arisa didn't even notice Akito as she clenched her fists.

"Wh-what are you doing here?"

"What?"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!?" Akito screamed. Arisa jumped up and stared at Akito. Her face was filled with fear, frustration and rage.

"Don't give me that crap! I sure as heck cared a lot more about him then you did!"

"How dare you!" Akito screamed. "It's your fault he's like this!"

"MY FAULT?!? You're the one who shot him! If anything it's your fault, I'm sure of it!"

"But I wasn't aiming for him! I was aiming for you!" Akito was about to rush toward her and hit her with everything she had when she felt something grab her arms.

"That's enough Akito. Calm down."

"H-Hatori?"

"Let's go home."

"Let me go Hatori!" Hatori had to drag Akito out of the room still screaming like a child who didn't want to take a bath.

"Damnit, Hatori! LET GO!"

"No, I think you've caused enough damage, besides, Kureno needs his rest."

"He won't get any with that tramp in there!" Akito screamed, still being held back by Hatori.

"Let's just go home."

----------------------------

"Eh?!? Shigure! Your arm! Are you alright?!?!" Tohru exclaimed.

"Yes I'm fine. It was only a small wound, nothing to worry about. You should thank Rin that I wasn't injured more severely!" Shigure said smiling down at the girl before him.

"Uwah! Rin did you really save him??"

"No."

"Well then what happened?"

"Tohru, for the sake of everyone in the mission, it's best that we only know what we absolutely need to know. Therefore a lot of us are told nothing about what happens, well I know, because I made the mission, but that's beside the point." Shigure said. Rin just rolled her eyes and let out a "pfft" in response.

"Alright, I understand." Tohru smiled softly and then let out a large yawn.

"You should get some sleep; you have to get up early tomorrow."

"Okay Shigure! Good night everyone!" Tohru let the room still smiling and walked down the hall. She wondered to herself what exactly the mission was. She also wondered what else they were keeping from her.

* * *

**Writing Akito go all frantic and insane is so much fun XD**

**review (or else) D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Geez I just don't give Akito a break do I? haha XD (throws easy bake oven at Akito's head)**

**Akito: Dammit, you really don't give me a break do you?!?!**

**Me: nope ;)**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

The whole world really is out to get me. Akito thought as she smashed a glass vase against the wall. 

"Akito, I'm here for your check-up." Hatori said knocking on the screen door.

"Go away! I don't want anyone to come near me! JUST GO AWAY!"

"I'm afraid it doesn't work that way. It will only take ten minutes." Akito glared at Hatori, but sat down on the chair anyway.

Hatori sat down across from Akito and pulled out a stethoscope and ran it across her chest.

"How have you been? Since the accident?"

"If you're going to attempt to cheer me up-"

"I'm not. I have to know for medical reasons," Hatori said taking the stethoscope away and wrapped the blood pressure cuff around her arm (A/N: in biology we learned a big fancy name for it but I couldn't remember it).

"I haven't been doing well if that's what you're asking."

"I can see that, your blood pressure is up significantly."

'If he could already tell, then why did he ask?' Akito wondered glaring at him again.

"Well are you done? Can you go now?" Akito said sharply.

"Not yet, I need you to sign these forms. They're to renew your medication that I have been giving you." Hatori said handing Akito a pen and the forms. Akito sighed and signed the form.

"Is that all?"

"Yes that should do it." Hatori said putting the forms in his briefcase.

"Then leave!" Akito said pointing toward the door. Hatori nodded and headed for the door.

"Oh, and Akito." Hatori said turning around. "Try not to stress yourself to much." Akito didn't respond when Hatori left the room.

----------------------

"What are you working on Hiro?" Tohru asked looking over his shoulder.

"Stupid woman, even a monkey could tell it was a camera." Hiro responded not looking away from his work.

"Wow! That's amazing Hiro! You made this camera?!" Tohru asked, her eyes lighting up.

"No, idiot, I'm just fixing it. It's basically just busy work to keep me out of trouble while I'm here."

"Oh, well, that's still amazing! A boy of your age able to fix something as complex as a camera is incredible! Have you invented anything Hiro?"

"Well… it's not much, but, there is this one thing… ugh, wait! Why am I telling you?!" Hiro asked as if disgusted by the thought.

"Well, I really want to know! It's amazing for you to be working like this at such a young age, it really is incredible." Hiro looked at her, glaring slightly but Tohru seemed to be pleading with her eyes. He turned down the thought of showing her at first, but no one had ever been interested in his work before, so he sighed and gave in.

"Alright." He breathed. Tohru smiled even wider.

"Tohru, do you know where Yuki is?" Hatori said coming through the door.

"Um, I think he's with Ayame," Tohru said pointing in the direction of Ayame's room. Hatori nodded and headed in the pointed direction.

"Yuki?" Hatori said walking in.

"Yea?"

"Ah! Hari, have you seen Yuki's mask, it is simply magnificent."

"Not right now, I have to go pretty soon, I just came to give Yuki this." Hatori said handing Yuki Akito's signed forms.

"What's this?"

"Homework."

-----------------------

"Oh, Hari come here for a second, you were on your way to the main house, right?" Shigure asked. Hatori nodded and headed his way. "Okay good. Everything seems to be going on track so far."

"I assume you are going to tell me what to do next. There's no need, I have it right here." Hatori said not even changing his facial expression in the slightest.

"You do?" Shigure said as if to test him with a smile on his face.

"Yes, Hatsuharu gave me them this morning." Hatori searched through his coat and pulled out two bottles of pills. "This one is Akito's medication." Hatori said holding up the orange bottle. Hatori then put that back in his inside coat pocket and held up the red bottle. "And these will kill him."

----------------------

Yuki grunted out of frustration as he erased what he had just written on the paper. It wasn't quite there yet. He clenched the pencil and tried again, and again and again. Finally he picked up the paper and looked at his work satisfied.

"Finally." Yuki said bitterly.

"What're you doing, Yuki? Practicing your autograph for when you become famous?" Haru asked who had been observing Yuki for a little while, slightly amused by his frustration.

Yuki laughed slightly. "No, it's nothing like that."

"Then what are you doing?" Yuki opened his mouth to say something when Ayame walked into the room.

"Yuki! Are you ready to go? We must ready your face quickly!" Ayame said loudly.

"Yes brother, I'm ready. I'll see you later Haru." Haru nodded and Yuki headed out the door with Ayame. Haru looked down at the table Yuki was working at and picked up the papers. Haru wondered why Yuki would need Akito's medical forms. But I guess he never really did know until the end. He shrugged and went to his own room.

----------------------

"Akito can I come in?" Hatori asked.

"Why are you here?" Akito said in more of a groan then anything else.

"I came to give you your medication and a remedy soup that one of the maids made for you." Hatori said holding a hot bowl of soup. For a few seconds Akito didn't respond until Hatori heard her mumble "fine." Hatori stepped into the beat up room to see Akito lying on the ground on her back with her arm covering her eyes.

Hatori took the orange bottle out of his pocket and handed it to Akito. "Take two of these. Get a glass of water from the bathroom. I wasn't able to bring a glass because I had to carry the soup." Akito moved her arm and glared at Hatori. She snatched the pills out of his hand, leaving a scratch on his thumb which bled slightly. She stood up and walked down the hall to the bathroom and slammed the door so hard Hatori cringed slightly when he heard it.

Hatori took a deep breath and took out the red bottle of pills. He held them in his hand for awhile, his whole body completely resisting his actions. He slowly opened the bottle and took out a very large looking pill and held it over the rim of the bowl of Akito's soup. His hand was shaking and he took a deep breath, just about ready to drop the pill when he felt a hand wrap around his wrist like a snake.

"What are you doing Hatori?" Akito whispered into his ear with venom dripping off every word she said.

* * *

**Dun dun dun!**

**Review or I'll be mean and not post the next chappie **


	10. Chapter 10

**These next two chapters are pretty intense (at least think so) and they were so much fun to write. I swear, half the reason I wrote this story is just so I could write these last two chapters haha, well please review**

* * *

Hatori could swear he felt his heart stop. Akito's hands coiled around Hatori's wrist as her nails dug into his flesh mercilessly. 

"A-Akito." Hatori gulped.

"Oh my, what's this?" Akito said taking the pill out of his hand with her free hand. She examined it.

"What is this Hatori? I thought you already gave me my pills." Akito said with mock confusion. Akito dug her nails more into Hatori's skin causing him to gasp in pain.

"YOU THINK THAT YOU CAN BETRAY ME?!?!" Akito screamed kicking Hatori in the back, finally releasing her grasp on him. "WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!"

Hatori struggled to get up and didn't notice that his ring had dropped from his finger and collided with the floor.

"YOU LIVE TO SERVE ME! YOU HAVE NO OTHER PURPOSE! GET OUT OF MY SIGHT! YOU'RE NOTHING BUT FILTH!" Hatori rushed out of the room holding his wrist. Akito slammed the door behind him and fell to the floor and started crying.

"Damnit!" She screamed throwing the bowl of soup against the floor causing it to crash. "DAMNIT!" I can't trust anyone! They're all liars! Filth! As bad as the cat! Akito slumped to her knees and used her hands to support her, only to draw back her hand out of pain. For a second she thought that she had touched some broken glass but when she looked down at the floor she saw something shining. She hesitantly picked it up and examined it closely. It was a ring.

_CLANG!_

"_Many Apologizes Master Akito."_

"_Is that yours, Kiku?"_

"_Oh sorry, that was my ring. I really need to get this thing sized."_

"_Kureno wanted me to give you this address."_

"_It amazes me that you could be so happy after just getting shot."_

Akito's eyes widened. Shigure, Hatori, Kiku and God knows who else. No wait, not Kiku, it can't be. But…

"Master Akito." Akito turned around to face Tohru, still in her mask.

"K-Kiku…"

"I came to give Kyo his food." Tohru said bowing to Akito.

"R-right." Akito's eyes never left Tohru. Even when she rummaged for the keys she still kept an eye on her. "Here." Tohru took the keys and then headed down the hall to Kyo's cage.

'I feel as though if I turn around someone will stab me.' Akito thought. 'Wait a second…'

A few minutes later Tohru came back in the room with the keys in her hand. "Master Akito, your keys." Tohru said handing them to her.

"Thank you Kiku." Akito frowned and took them rather harshly and commanded her to get out. She threw the keys across the room and then stormed over to the phone, dialing so hard she thought the numbers would break, but she didn't care at the moment. She didn't care about anything right now.

-------------------------

"Alright Tohru, admit it. As much as you know this job is dangerous and even though we all know you don't exactly like the outcome, you like this job, don't you?" Shigure asked. Everyone except Yuki and Ayame were in the room.

"Well, it is good seeing Kyo again, even though he doesn't know it's me. And it is a little fun to dress up in these costumes, they're so realistic! Ayame does a fantastic job with them."

"And playing with guns is fun." Haru said examining his nails.

"That's the second time you've said something like that, right now I don't think I trust you with them anymore." Rin said narrowing her eyes slightly. Everyone laughed when Shigure heard his cell phone go off.

"If you will excuse me, I believe I will take this in the next room." Shigure said jokingly and walked into the next room. "Hello."

"How long has everyone been doing this for?" Tohru asked.

"I've been in it for four years. Haru Yuki and Kyo have been doing it for two." Rin said.

"Kyo worked here to?" Tohru asked.

"Yes and no. He usually didn't like being apart of missions and turned down a lot of jobs." Haru added.

"What about you Hatori?" Tohru asked.

"Ayame, Shigure and I have been working for the IMF for thirteen years. Shigure's father just recently retired and he took his place as leader."

"Oh wow! That's amazing!" Tohru chirped.

"Hiro over here has known about the IMF for about a year now he's tagged along on a lot of missions but he's never really worked in the field." Haru said.

"Tag along? I don't tag along anywhere I sit here and watch the monitors all day." Hiro snapped.

"You got to work your way up kid." Rin stated smirking.

They continued chatting for a few minutes when they heard the door open. Everyone's smiled immediately when they saw who was standing before them. Akito stood at the doorway with a soft expression on his face. Everyone turned pale.

"A-A-Akito!" Tohru said bowing vigorously.

"Ha ha, calm down Tohru it's me." Yuki said from behind his mask. Everyone let out a breath.

"Shit Yuki! You scared the hell out of us!" Rin screamed.

"Sorry, sorry, I couldn't take the mask off until I was inside." Yuki said peeling off the flesh mask. Yuki was sweating from the heat and ran a hand through his hair and slumped in a chair.

"Where's Ayame?" Tohru asked concerned.

"No need to fear my precious Tohru! I have arrived." Ayame said bursting through the door.

"You just had to ask didn't you?" Rin mumbled.

"Yuki did a magnificent job impersonating Akito today!" Ayame boasted for his brother. Yuki rolled his eyes as he took off the gloves that matched the skin of his mask.

"Yuki, was that you in Akito's room when I went to give Kyo his food?" Tohru asked.

"No, that was hi-her. I'm still getting used to that." Yuki said laughing. "We went somewhere else."

"How does it feel knowing you can pull off looking like a girl?" Rin asked laughing slightly. Yuki laughed a little.

"Hey, she could pull off being a man." Yuki shot back.

"Where did you go then?" Tohru asked. Shigure walked into the room at that moment with a serious look on his face.

"We have a problem." Shigure said.

----------------------

Everyone sat in front of Shigure who was pacing around the room. Everyone had suddenly grown very nervous and were fidgeting themselves.

"Akito pieced it together." Shigure said. Everyone's hearts completely stopped.

"What do you mean he pieced it together?" Rin asked louder then she meant to.

"He said it was the rings. Tohru wore one, I wore one, and Hatori wore one and left it in Akito's room. Akito now wants us to meet him in her room at eight o'clock tomorrow. He sounded very angry."

"Why did you have us wear matching rings then?!?" Yuki said sharply.

"Because if he did piece it together he wouldn't punish anyone who was not involved. It was for emergencies only. I just assumed that an emergency wouldn't occur." Shigure said slightly defensive.

"Well then what are we going to do?" Tohru said frantic. Shigure put his head in his hands.

"Tohru, I'm so sorry." He breathed.

"It's not your fault." Tohru said trying to comfort him.

"No, Tohru… I haven't been telling you everything." Shigure said. Everyone stared at Shigure except for Haru and Rin who stared at the floor, slightly ashamed of themselves.

"Shigure, what do you mean?" Shigure left the room for a second and then came back with the pictures of Kureno and Arisa. "I didn't tell you at first because we needed you on the team, and if you knew one of your friends might be hurt, we were afraid you would quit." Tohru looked at the pictures with complete wide eyes. She could feel tears welling up. How could she have put her own friend into such danger. Tohru put a hand up to her mouth and dropped the pictures. Yuki glared at Shigure.

"How could you not tell her that?!" Yuki said standing up to look Shigure right in the eye.

"It was the only thing I could do, Yuki! We needed her in this operation!"

"Well what about Ms. Honda! What will happen to her if something happens to her friend?!?" Yuki hissed. Tohru closed her eyes and let a single tear fall. Without any word she stood up and left the room heading for her own. Yuki glared at Shigure and followed Tohru out calling her name. Shigure slumped down in a chair and put his head on the table.

-------------------------

_Ring! Ring!_

"Hello?"

"Uo?" Tohru asked through the receiver. Her voice was shaky and sounded like she was about to cry.

"Tohru? Tohru, what wrong?" She asked worriedly.

"I'm so sorry Uo! I'm so sorry, it's all my fault. I didn't do anything. I didn't stop it!"

"Tohru, what's going on, you're scaring me." Uo said clutching the phone line.

"I'm so sorry about Kureno, and putting you in danger! I'm a horrible friend, I've betrayed you. And after everything I've done I call you out of my own selfish needs for comfort." Tohru was crying hysterically now, gasping between each word as she spoke to her friend.

"Tohru, how do you know about Kureno?" Uo asked.

"I can't tell you, I can't tell you much at all. I can only tell you it was my fault Akito found you at the restaurant and it was my fault he shot Kureno! I'm so sorry Uo, I'm so sorry!"

"Tohru, Tohru calm down. I can't believe you would tell Akito out of spite about me and Kureno, and he woke up today anyway, he's going to be just fine. It wasn't your fault it was Akito's, okay?"

"I'm sorry." Tohru mumbled again. "Uo."

"Yes?"

"I'm so scared." Tohru said calming down a little more.

"Why? What's going on?" Uo asked slightly frantic.

"Akito… she told us, she wants us to meet her tomorrow at eight in the morning. I'm so scared. What's going to happen to us? What will happen if something happens to Yuki or Shigure or anyone else? We all, we all betrayed her and she caught us. Something's going to happen, I just know it."

"Tohru…" Uo breathed.

"I can't tell you anything, I just, I just wanted to say I was sorry. I just wanted to hear your voice. You give me so much strength but I feel selfish using it. I've betrayed you and I'm so sorry." Tohru said.

"Tohru, it wasn't your fault…"

"Uo, I'm sorry I have to go. I'm sorry." With that, the line went dead. Arisa stared at the phone in her hand and tightened her grasp on it.

'Tohru…'

* * *

**Next chapter is the last one in the story, I'm very excited (rejoices) haha XD**


	11. Chapter 11

**:O omg, so many plot twists . **

* * *

Everyone was seated in front of Akito, barely breathing out of fear. Tohru was in the maid's Kimono but without her flesh mask on. She figured that it didn't matter at this point. She tugged at her sleeves which covered a good majority of her hands. 

Tohru looked around the room. Everyone was on their knees looking straight ahead at Akito who was looking out the window as if she hadn't even noticed they came in. Tohru found she was being hindered from breathing. Every time she took a breath she felt as though her body wouldn't allow her. She wondered if everyone was used to this already.

Sunlight poured into the room. No one spoke; they just heard the morning sounds of birds a few crickets and the rustling of bushes. She gulped when Akito stood up and headed for a table pushed against the end of the wall. She opened a case and grabbed a gun. Akito flinched when she touched it thinking back about what had happened to Kureno.

She took the weapon in her hands and fiddled with it, as if it were a toy. Akito stood in front of them lazily, still swirling the gun around in her hands.

"To think that you could defy me, it's an amusing thought, isn't it?" Akito smirked evilly, but her eyes didn't match her mouth. "Ms. Tohru Honda." Akito walked up in front of her and looked down at her. "Should I assume that this was your influence?" Akito said, not really expecting an answer.

"You all are disgusting and I hate you for it." Akito said snarling at everyone. Akito lifted her gun and pressed it up against Hatori's face almost playfully. Hatori didn't even cringe, but he could feel his heart speed up. "You all tried to have me killed and I hope you all rot in hell." Akito moved her gun and slowly caressed Shigure's cheek with it. "But even I am affected by the bond. Even I would feel pain if one of your filthy creatures left this earth. That's what pains me the most." Akito glared at everyone in the room, feeling nothing but complete hatred.

"Now here's my problem, how do I punish you if I can't even kill you?" Akito took the gun in one hand and lifted up in Tohru's direction. Tohru shrunk back slightly and widened her eyes, completely terrified. Everyone in the room seemed unaffected by Akito's action and Akito wondered why. Did they not believe she would actually shoot her? Did they really care about her as much as they had said? Akito seemed almost stunned.

"I guess I'll just have to find out." Akito said bitterly. She took his hand and pulled the trigger.

_BAM!_

Tohru screeched and fell forward, letting one hand catch her as the other flew to her wound. She seemed to clench a fist around the cloth surrounding the shot. She looked at her hand to see red liquid coating her hands and her sleeve. Tohru slumped down all the way, closing the eyes on her now pale face, no breath escaping her lips.

"See what happens when you don't listen?" Akito screamed pointing his gun at the girl before him, slumped over, lifeless. "See what happens?!" Akito screeched. When no one seemed to react Akito glared even more intensely at them. "It's as if you people have no soul." Akito said bring up the gun again and playing around with the aim.

_BAM!_

Akito dropped her gun. Her ears were ringing fiercely. She dropped to the floor and held her head let out soft whines. Arisa stood above her with a gun in her hand, a deep glare on her face and tears streaming down uncontrollably.

"Don't move! Make sure that you know… I will not resist in the slightest to kill you in an instant." Arisa said. Her hand was shaking as she pointed the gun down at Akito. She was sobbing vigorously as her eyes went from Tohru, dead on the floor, to the rest of the family whose eyes were wide and then to Akito, still holding her head trying to recover from Arisa's warning shot only an inch away from her head.

"Why the hell are you here!?!?! GET OUT! This doesn't concern you in the slightest!" Akito yelled still crouched down.

"Damnit! You shoot my best friend and my boyfriend and you say I have no business here?!? Who the hell do you think you are?!?" Arisa shouted. Akito clenched her fists at the word "Boyfriend." She wasn't used to this. Not being able to control everyone. Arisa wasn't a part of the zodiac so she felt no loyalty what so ever toward Akito. All she felt was burning hatred. Akito realized this and suddenly grew afraid. Akito's hearing finally cleared up completely and was able to hear Arisa's sobs and everyone else's deep breathing.

'One quick movement.' She thought to herself. 'One quick movement.' She repeated in her head staring at the gun. Quickly she drew her hand forward and reached for the gun only inches away only to be interrupted by a gun shot, only this time, it wasn't a warning bullet. Akito felt a sharp pain in her backside before as well slumping over and collapsing to the floor like Tohru. Dead to the touch.

Arisa dropped the gun, glaring at the corpse before dropping to her knees and beginning to cry madly. Wasn't anyone going to help? Wasn't anyone going to call an ambulance for her, just to see if there was any hope? They really did have no soul. She pointed a disgusted look at Yuki. A look that said 'I thought you cared about her!' She looked over at Tohru but that just numbed her even more.

Just as the world seemed to have lost all hope. Just as the earth seemed to have lost all light, Arisa heard laughter. She looked up at Shigure who was now laughing wildly. The laughter spread around the room until everyone was laughing in some way. Even Hatori was chuckling slightly.

Was anything particularly funny? No. In fact the situation seemed pretty grim. They were laughing out of relief, relief of a job done. Relief of another mission over. Relief that they hadn't been shot.

"You really don't have a soul, do you?" Arisa screamed feeling very offended.

"Forgive us Ms. Uotani." Yuki said with a smile and then walked over to Tohru. He shook her slightly as if he were trying to wake her from a light nap. "Ms. Honda, are you alright?" Yuki asked. Arisa's eyes widened when she saw Tohru stir.

"Yes, I'm alright. I was surprised; it didn't hurt as much as I expected it to." Tohru said rubbing the spot where she had been shot. She lifted herself up and began to stretch.

"Tohru?!? Wait, what the hell is going on?!" Arisa asked breathing deeply.

"Don't worry Ms. Uotani. We have six witnesses who can say you shot out of self defense."

----------------------

Everyone watched the cat sleep in his bed. He was unconscious when they found him in the room. Apparently Akito had taken all her anger out on Kyo and he had bruises even worse then before. Hatori gave him a sedative and began to bandage him.

When Tohru saw Shigure walk in the door carrying Kyo, she almost cried she was so happy. She hadn't once left his side since he had been freed. When Hatori told everyone the sedative would be wearing off soon, everyone gathered into Kyo's room and awaited his awakening.

Tohru put a hand to her mouth, hiding such a large smile. Everyone began talking and chatting happily.

"Wait a minute I'm confused." Tohru said. "I thought you said we couldn't just kill Akito, I thought that had no affect. Even if we did just do that immediately Kyo would stay locked up." Tohru asked tilting her head to the side.

"Well that was true up until the day Yuki dressed up as Akito." Shigure said.

"When I was disguised as Akito I went with Ayame, my official witness to Akito's lawyer's house to make a few changes to Akito's will. I made it so that if Akito were to die, Kyo would be freed. I practiced my signature many times so I could get Akito's handwriting just right. That's why Hatori gave me the medical forms Akito had signed." Yuki said. Tohru stared at him, fascinated.

"Well then that brings up another question." Ayame said. "Why didn't Hari just poison him if he went the same day Yuki and I went to get his will changed?"

"Keep in mind Ayame, we're not killers. We can set up events to lead to someone's death, but our hands should never actually kill someone." Shigure said strictly.

"Okay, I have a question now." Haru said. "Tohru, you were wearing a bullet proof vest underneath your kimono, right?" Haru asked. Tohru nodded. "Well then, why were you bleeding?" Haru continued.

"Actually I was wondering that too." Shigure said looking at the girl. Tohru's eyes lit up.

"It was all because of Hiro's invention!" Tohru said almost squealing.

"Hiro's… invention?" Shigure said looking at the small boy who had a very small smirk on his face.

"He showed it to me a few days ago! It was a small bag with very thin plastic, almost like a balloon filled with red food coloring. When I pressed it against my chest it popped and looked as though I was bleeding." Tohru said.

"Well that was, pretty clever." Shigure said.

"Nothing to get excited about, it was just plastic and food coloring." Hiro said looking down at his hands. (A/N: One time when we were making Easter eggs I got red food coloring on my hands and my mom thought I was bleeding. If you just start dripping it out of the bottle it really does look like blood. It's kinda creepy Oo).

"Yea but none of us thought about it. Maybe you're ready to go into the field Hiro." Shigure said.

"Are you serious?" Hiro asked excited. Shigure nodded.

"Think you can handle it kid?" Haru said rustling his hair. Hiro reluctantly smiled.

"Oh, Shigure! Can I talk to you for a moment?" Tohru asked.

"Certainly." They both went outside the room, when Tohru smiled at him.

"I just wanted to say thank you, for keeping your promise." Tohru said.

"My pro-"

"…_when it comes the time for Akito to be…" Tohru paused. "I don't want to see."_

_Shigure nodded. "You won't Tohru, I promise." _

"Oh right. Well a promise is a promise." Shigure said smiling softly.

"Hey! He's waking up!" Haru said as he peeked his head out the door. Tohru and Shigure rushed inside the room. Tohru took her previous place by his head and hovered over him. She was so happy she could barely contain it. Kyo kept stirring when his eyes fluttered open. He shut them quickly when he saw the bright light that he wasn't used to seeing. Suddenly Kyo opened his eyes out of disbelief. The room he was in, it was light. And the bed he was on, it was comfortable. And the people surrounding him they had welcoming faces.

Kyo snapped up to a sitting position sending a rush of pain through his body.

"Oh Kyo! You really shouldn't move. Lie back down."

"T-Tohru?!" He said out of complete confusion. "W-what's going on?" He said looking around the room.

"Calm down Kyo everything's fine, but you really should lie back down." Hatori said putting his hand on Kyo's shoulder slightly pushing him back into a lying position.

"But... but how? I-I'm not supposed to be here. What's going on?"

"You're free now. And you can thank Tohru for that!" Shigure said with a large smile plastered on his face.

"EH?!?!" Tohru said frantically.

"Tohru… really?" Kyo asked.

"Uh… um, well… no." Tohru said stuttered.

Silence.

"Not to say I didn't care about you of course! It's just that I only followed orders! It was a group effort, you can't just praise me!" Tohru said completely confused.

"Wait a minute. The only reason the IMF took on this case was because someone gave them all the files on Akito and Kyo's situation." Shigure said confused.

"The IMF was involved?!? Seriously?" Kyo asked.

"Well... yeah. We got direct orders to free you and to kill Akito. But this isn't a national case or anything; the only way that they would know about this is if someone gave the IMF all the information and that had to be someone on the inside. Either Tohru or one of the zodiac-" Shigure paused, wheels turning in his head.

"_I wonder how Kyo is holding up in there, under Akito's abuse."_

"_I- I'll do it."_

"…_Just remember, vengeance is a stupid reason to jeopardize the entire operation."_

"Yuki… _you _sent the files to the IMF?!" Shigure said completely shocked.

Everyone turned to look at Yuki completely wide-eyed. No one was more shocked then Kyo. Yuki adverted his gaze from everyone.

Another silence.

"Why would you do that?" Kyo asked very curious now. Everyone anticipated his answer.

"Just because I hate you doesn't mean you deserve to be locked up forever. Plus I can take into consideration how much crap happened in your life too. On top of that you have to suffer what Akito does to you." 'And I know how that feels' Yuki thought. "I would've helped anyone who had to suffer that. Not to mention Ms. Honda has been very upset ever since you were isolated." Yuki said bitterly, almost making Kyo cringe.

"Well… thank you." Kyo said it was all he could think to say.

"Yea, no problem." Yuki still didn't look at anyone. It was more like he was talking to his shoes then anyone else.

"Alright, alright, no need to get mushy." Shigure teased.

"I STILL HATE THE GUY!" Yuki and Kyo said in unison. Everyone laughed as Yuki and Kyo glared at each other. Tohru couldn't be happier as she watched everyone around the room laughing and talking. Tohru laughed at herself slightly.

'I guess some stories to end happily.' Tohru thought to herself as she plastered a huge smile on her face.

* * *

**Oh yea, like I'd really kill off Tohru XD review **

**Okay a few things I should explain, Tohru had planned out everything when she had called Arisa. Of course she still felt horrible, she knew what Arisa would do for her and because there were 6 people willing to defend her, Tohru didn't worry so much about that part. Ummm... I think I explained almost everything in that last part, but if you have any questions I'll try and answer them, hopefully this story made sense and was at least somewhat believable. Please review as well! I worked really hard on this story and it would mean a lot D**


End file.
